User talk:Alex531
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lyoko Restoration Program page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Skittycat (Talk) 00:33, 23 October 2011 thanks Thanks alex for taking care of that vandal. ^_^ I'll go ahead and block his IP Address :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) To second Ji's message, I've been meaning to drop by and say thanks for your contribution recently, you've been a huge help since you joined - not just with the vandal :) And if there's anything you need, do talk to myself or any of our admins! Happy wiki-ing Skittycat ''to the rescue! 01:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Meh... To be honest I haven't really watched since season 2. I think what happened was a bunch of tensions between yumi william and ulrich. And in the end they where "just friends" and william was semi-exiled. That's what I got from skipping around the episodes . Look at the front page's "wiki news" section and there is a link that will let you watch every episode of code lyoko. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) whoops whoops my bad dude. lol. I'll remove it from your talk page. Total mistake. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, Alex531, for fixing the William Dunbar page. I hope the other pages can be fixed as well. Thank you for fixing the others as well. And the Jean Pierre Delmas page has been de-scripted as well (fresh info). Skqueeble 23:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I left a message for you on Ji's page (just because I think it would be a good idea for him to see it as well) about the vandals. Thanks for your help, you're a star! Skittycat ''to the rescue! 21:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no need to worry, I'm sure it'll go back to normal soon. I banned two of the IP addresses in question which should hopefully fix things. In any case, vandals get bored quickly :) Skittycat to the rescue! 22:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well that's good. I'm hoping that Code Lyoko and various other wikis will stop being attacked very soon. I say feed the vandals to the zombies! Skqueeble 22:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) sure, I don't mind the help. I'm gonna work on it right now. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 20:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Your a rollback I read your edit summary and your right. you seem to be active so I'm granting you rollback privelages to help you revert vandalism and crappy edits more easily :D [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Awww :3 No worries, Alex, I'm just happy you dropped by! Thank you so much, it ''was a good day :) Skittycat to the rescue! 01:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) i know that!Supershemy 18:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for everything I have done to the wiki.Will you forgive me?Supershemy 00:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for helping out! You've been a star, thank you :) Skittycat to the rescue! 17:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Requirements 600+ Edits is the current admin requirement. Odd and max got their rights earlier from community central so that rule doesn't apply to them because they got their rights b4 this rule :) Currently, we are not seeking admins as we have 4, but if you spot any vandalism, report it to us. You can also undo another users edit on a page without special rights. ^.^ Thanks for asking and welcome back from your hiatus =) [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 04:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey AlexSupershemy the best of all 01:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC)